Paper Heart
by Oohsehoonie
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Mungkin aku terlihat kuat. Tapi hatiku bagaikan kertas. / KaiHun / KrisHun (Brothership) slight KrisHo. EXO ff. Sehun Kai. Romance Fluff/?/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku takut.**

 **Mungkin aku terlihat baik – baik saja**

 **Mungkin aku terlihat kuat**

 **Tapi hatiku bagaikan kertas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

 **Cast**

 **Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **other**

 **Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

 **Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

 **Rated : T**

 **Hope you like this story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"** **Paper Heart** **"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi? Siapa anak baru itu?"

"Wu Sehun. Kelas 2-4, murid pindahan dari Kanada. Adik dari Wu Yifan dari kelas 3-2"

"Pindahkan dia ke kelasku"

"Tapi dia baru sehari di kelas –"

"Justru karena baru sehari jadi tidak akan aneh jika memindahkannya ke kelasku" Pemuda paruh baya itu melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sudut ruangan.

"Pindahkan saja Wu Sehun, daripada anak ini membuatmu semakin sulit Pak Choi. Maaf dia sudah banyak merepotkanmu"

"Jangan lupa, atur agar dia duduk bersamaku"

"Abaikan saja perintahnya barusan. Kita tidak bisa membuat murid baru itu merasa tak nyaman duduk bersama orang seaneh dia"

.

.

.

"Sehun! Cepat bangun. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan Cho seonsaengnim seperti kemarin"

"Lima menit lagi hyung"

"Bangun sekarang atau tidak ada bubble tea seminggu"

"Oke. Oke, aku bangun sekarang Yifan hyung"

Begitulah keributan saat pagi di kediaman Wu bersaudara semenjak Sehun memutuskan sekolah di Korea mengikuti hyungnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau siswa baru bernama Wu Sehun?" Sehun menatap siswa di hadapannya, melirik sedikit kearah papan nama milik siswa tersebut.

"Kim Junmyeon. Kau bisa memanggilku Junmyeon hyung, aku ketua osis disini. Sekelas dengan hyungmu" ucap siswa itu tanpa ditanyai

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Junmyeon. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea kan?"

Sehun mengangguk "Aku pernah tinggal di sini waktu kecil"

"Baguslah. Jadi, aku menemuimu karena tadi pagi kepala sekolah memberitahu kalau kau dipindahkan ke kelas 2-1"

"Kenapa aku dipindahkan kesana? Bukannya itu kelas untuk anak-anak pintar saja?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi tenang saja, disana bukan hanya anak pintar kok, anak orang kaya dan orang penting juga disana"

"Tapi aku bukan anak orang kaya atau sejenisnya hyung. Aku tidak mau di sana" Tanpa sadar, Sehun merajuk pada Junmyeon.

"Yah, tapi kepala sekolah menyuruhku mengantarmu kesana. Cepatlah,aku harus mengurus pekerjaan lain Sehun"

Pada akhirnya Sehun pasrah ditarik oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Nah, disini kelasmu. Baik-baik disini dan lebih baik kau hindari siswa bernama Kim Jongin. Yifan pasti tak mau adiknya terlibat masalah" Junmyeon menepuk kepala Sehun lalu melesat pergi entah kemana.

Sehun mengintip ke dalam kelas. Sangat tenang, berbeda sekali dengan kelasnya kemarin. Di kelasnya kemarin sangat berisik. Dan Sehun memilih kembali ke kelasnya jika diijinkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk, kelas akan segera di mulai"

Sehun segera masuk dan memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang setelah ditegur oleh Lee seonsaengnim. Sehun mengenalnya karena sempat mengajar di kelasnya kemarin.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertukaran tempat duduk karena kalian sudah terlalu lama duduk bersama-sama dari kelas satu" ucap Lee seonsaengnim sambil membuka buku absen siswa.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau bersama Byun Baekhyun di deretan kedua paling depan"

"Lee Changhyun bersama Choi Jonghwan di belakangnya"

"Jung Daehyun dan Moon Jongup di deretan ketiga paling depan"

"Selanjutnya Park Chanyeol dengan Kim Jongin"

"Lalu di belakang mereka Kim Jongdae bersama Yook Sungjae"

"Di belakang mereka Wu Sehun bersama Zhang Yixing"

"Ah, Park Chanyeol kau duduk bersama Yixing saja. Kau terlalu tinggi jadi di belakang saja. Sehun kau maju ke depan"

Sehun yang dari tadi diam, tersadar namanya di panggil. Untung saja Chanyeol memberitahu kalau tempat duduknya sekarang di samping pemuda tan yang tidak Sehun ketahui namanya akibat terlalu lama melamun.

Sehun melirik sedikit kearah teman sebangkunya. Kelihatannya pediam, Sehun jadi takut berbicara padanya. Terserahlah, Sehun memilih untuk menunggu dia saja yang duluan berbicara dengan Sehun.

Ia lebih suka mencatat apa yang di tulis oleh gurunya di depan daripada memperhatikan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Tapi rasanya membosankan. Sehun melihat Daehyun dan Jongup sedang tertidur, sedangkan Jongdae di belakangnya entah sedang menertawakan apa bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang bercerita entah tentang apa tapi kelihatannya seru. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak semua anak di kelas ini gila belajar seperti yang di bayangkannya tadi, tapi andai saja Sehun bisa menemukan kegiatan yang sama mengasikannya dengan mereka.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea kan?" Akhirnya, pemuda di sebelahnya bicara juga

"Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

"Men –"

"Kkamjong! Perhatikan apa yang sedang kujelaskan" baru saja Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaan anak itu saat Lee seonsaengnim berteriak dan melempar spidol kearah mereka.

Saat Lee seonsaengnim akan berbicara, untunglah bel istirahat berbunyi. Sehun berterimakasih pada siapa saja yang membunyikan bel sekolahnya saat ini.

Sehun bernapas lega saat gurunya langsung melangkah keluar tanpa memberikan hukuman padanya. Berbeda dengan pemuda di sebelahnya yang seolah tidak perduli.

"Mau ke kantin bersama?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia tak ingin ke kantin sendirian karena belum hafal denah sekolah. Padahal semalam Yifan sudah menjelaskan padanya.

"Jongin bisa membuatmu tergila-gila padanya dengan satu kedipan"

"Apa dia vampir?"

"Bukan dia itu penyihir"

"Hei, memangnya kalian masih percaya hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Aku pernah melihat Jongin minum darah?"

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Kenapa dia tidak punya taring?"

"Dia pasti menyembunyikannya"

Sehun menggeleng saat mendengar ocehan siswa maupun siswi di kantin saat dirinya sedang makan

"Memangnya siapa yang mereka panggil Jongin? Kenapa banyak sekali yang membicarakannya?" mau tak mau Sehun jadi penasaran seperti apa Jongin itu sampai mereka menyebutnya vampir dan semacamnya.

"Kau tidak tau siapa Kim Jongin?"

"Memangnya dia siapa? Jumnyeon hyung bilang dia sekelas dengan kita. Tapi dia yang mana?"

"Dia duduk di sampingmu"

"Kau kan yang disampingku. Oh, maksudmu di samping kiriku? Tapi aku tak ingat siapa yang di samping kiriku"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? "

"Hah?"

"Aku Kim Jongin, Sehun. Teman sebangkumu"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap buku yang baru saja dibagikan padanya. Pasti sangat berat kalau di bawa pulang, mengingat tebal bukunya.

"Lebih baik simpan saja di lokermu. Ada loker yang belum terpakai. Kau bisa memakainya, sini kubantu membawakan bukumu"

"Terima kasih bantuannya ehm–"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

"Maaf Chanyeol,aku belum bisa menghafal nama kalian" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa mulai mengingat nama kami, kalau kau lupa tanyakan saja padaku"

.

.

.

"Hyung, bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku melupakan buku matematikaku" Sehun menarik baju Yifan agar hyungnya berhenti dan menunggunya

"Kau taruh dimana buku itu?"

"Di loker kelasku. Hyung tunggu ya, aku akan lari dan kembali secepatnya" Sehun langsung berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban Yifan

"Hei, tunggu Sehun. Hyung ikut"

"Larimu kenapa cepat sekali?" ucap Yifan saat berhasil mengejar Sehun yang sudah berada di kelasnya

"Mian hyung. Aku takut kelasnya sudah di kunci" ujar Sehun sambil mencari buku matematikanya. Ia sedikit merutuki kenapa tadi ia menaruh bukunya secara acak dan berakhir harus membongkar isi loker barunya

"Nah, ketemu hyung" Sehun mengankat buku matematikanya dengan bersemangat, bersamaan dengan itu jatuh juga sebuah kertas yang dibentuk menjadi hati

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang mengirimimu pesan" Yifan menunjuk origami hati yang telah terjatuh di lantai

Sehun mengambil dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ditulis oleh sang pengirim untuknya.

 _-Jangan lupakan namaku Wu Sehun-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gak ngerti kenapa malah nulis ff beginian. Inspirasi datang begitu saja di saat hujan turun.

Ini terserah reader aja, mau baca dan pengen tau lanjutannya atau author delete aja?

Tergantung review juga sih. Ehehheeh.

Ppyong~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

 **Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku takut.**

 **Mungkin aku terlihat baik – baik saja**

 **Mungkin aku terlihat kuat**

 **Tapi hatiku bagaikan kertas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

 **Cast**

 **Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **other**

 **Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

 **Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

 **Rated : T**

 **Hope you like this story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"** **Paper Heart** **"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Memangnya dengan siapa saja kau berkenalan hari ini huh?" Yifan langsung menyerang Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan setelah melihat pesan origami yang di letakkan pada loker Sehun

"Ehm, itu, dengan seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia yang membantuku membawa buku ke lokerku" ujar Sehun sambil memasang pose berpikir

"Kau sebangku dengan siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Jongin. Kau tau hyung, aku takut padanya" Sehun memasang wajah ketakutannya sambil memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Jongin saat istirahat tadi

"Dari semua anak dalam kelasmu, kenapa kau memilih duduk bersama dia?" tanya Yifan

"Lee seonsaengnim yang mengaturnya hyung. Lagipula, kenapa kau dan Junmyeon sunbae sangat khawatir jika aku berdekatan dengan Jongin?" Sehun masih bingung kenapa Kim Jongin dikenal hampir oleh seluruh siswa sekolahnya. Bahkan hyungnya yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain pun mengenal anak itu.

"Dari mana kau kenal Junmyeon?" Yifan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia lebih tertarik dengan pembicaraan tentang Junmyeon.

"Tadi pagi kami berkenalan, dia juga yang mengantarku ke kelas"

"Apa Junmyeon tau letak lokermu?" tanya Yifan curiga

"Ani. Dan aku rasa bukan Junmyeon sunbae yang mengirimiku origami ini, jika itu yang hyung pikirkan"

"Apa kau yakin?" Yifan melihat adiknya mengangguk pasti "Jika Junmyeon yang mengirim ini akan kupastikan kau kembali ke Beijing Sehun"

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau suka padanya?" kali ini Sehun balik bertanya pada Yifan

"Eh? Tidak. Yang benar saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bersekolah disini hanya untuk mencari kekasih"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada hyungnya

"Sudah jangan kau bahas lagi, lebih baik kau pikirkan siapa yang mengirimimu lipatan kertas ini" ujar Yifan sambil menunjukkan origami berbentuk hati yang sedari tadi dipegangnya

"Menurutmu siapa hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas kau sudah kenal orang itu karena dia menulis disini agar kau tidak melupakan namanya. Karena Junmyeon sudah jelas tidak akan berbuat hal seperti ini, bisa jadi ini ulah Chanyeol"

"Lalu Jongin? Kenapa hyung tidak mencurigainya?"

"Jongin tidak akan menyukaimu" ucap Yifan pasti, dan membuat Sehun mengernyit heran

"Kenapa?"

"Dengar Sehun, kau ini memang manis, cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja dan walaupun tinggimu hampir menyamaiku kau masih terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak akan tertarik padamu"

"Hyung,kenapa kau begitu yakin? Kau sangat mengenal Jongin ya?"

"Bukan. Dia itu aneh. Tidak pernah tertarik pada apapun. Bahkan saat upacara penerimaan murid baru dia tidak mau menuruti apa yang anggota osis perintahkan. Anehnya, Jumnyeon sebagai ketua osis tidak memarahinya sama sekali."

"Jadi?"

"Sudah jelas dia tak akan melakukan hal-hal picisan seperti mengirim surat dan menaruhnya di lokermu. Apalagi yang berbentuk hati begini, mana mungkin Jongin bisa membuat origami seperti ini. Sudahlah, aku tau Jongin itu lumayan keren tapi jika kau berharap dia yang mengirimimu surat ini, lebih baik kau hentikan khayalanmu itu sebelum kau kecewa" ujar Yifan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"Aku tidak berharap dia melakukan itu!" bantah Sehun. Ia kan hanya memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi

"Ya sudah, bagus kalau begitu. Dan saranku, coba besok kau pinjam saja catatan Chanyeol. Siapa tahu tulisan di catatannya sama seperti tulisan di surat ini. Dengan begitu kita bisa membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol lah yang mengirim ini"

.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan mengikuti saran hyungnya. Ia akan meminjam catatan Chanyeol saat namja itu datang dan mencocokan tulisannya dengan tulisan si pengirim origami.

"Hei Sehun, mau ikut kami ke kantin?" Baekhyun datang menepuk bahu Sehun

Ini masih pagi, bahkan di kelas baru ada beberapa murid. Sehun ragu kantin mereka sudah buka

"Kyungsoo bilang dia lapar. Kantin juga sudah buka beberapa menit lalu" ujar Baekhyun lagi seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun

"Baiklah" Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti mereka. Sehun juga bisa sekalian menghafal letak kantin mereka

"Mau makan apa nanti Hun?" tanya Baekhyun

Sehun menggeleng "Aku sudah makan tadi pagi"

"Ayolah, kau juga harus makan. Kyungsoo akan mentraktir kita. Iya kan Kyung?"

"Diam kau Baek, awas saja sesudah aku traktir kau malah membocorkan perkataanku tadi ke semua orang"

"Kyungsoo akan mentraktir kita agar kita tak membocorkan rahasianya"

"Diamlah Baek, cepat katakan kau mau makan apa?"

"Tolong strawberry cake dan milkshake strawberry juga" ujar Baekhyun seolah dia sedang memesan pada pelayan café

"Cih, gayamu Baek. Dan Sehun, kau mau apa?"

"Em, tidak usah Kyungsoo. Aku kan tidak tau apa-apa tentang rahasiamu, traktir saja Baekhyun"

"Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu rahasia Kyungsoo"

"Aih, diamlah Baek, kau sudah berjanji padaku agar tidak memberitahu siapapun"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Cepat pesan makanannya dan datang kesini lagi" ujar Baekhyun

Baekhyun melirik Sehun dan tersenyum "Kau pasti penasaran kan dengan pembicaraanku dengan Kyungsoo"

"Tidak juga" Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memang sedikit penasaran, tapi mereka kan baru berkenalan jadi Sehun rasa dia harus tau batasannya

"Ais, kau ini tidak asik. Ya sudah, akan kuberitahu saja. Kyungsoo suka pada Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama dan aku sudah menyadarinya. Hanya saja anak itu baru mau mengakuinya tadi pagi dan untungnya aku berhasil merekamnya –" ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik. Tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah kembali dan mendengar percakapan mereka

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin mengamuk. Dia berusaha memberitahu Baekhyun namun namja itu terlalu sibuk dengan ocehannya.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Kyung, hanya Sehun. Anak itu masih polos dia tidak akan buka mulut pada siapapun" Baekhyun masih dalam usahnya merayu Kyungsoo yang sedang merajuk karena insiden tadi pagi

"Kyungie, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kyungsoo

"Kau yang seperti anak kecil Baek, hentikan itu" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mau menatap Baekhyun

"Kyungiee, jebal. Maafkan aku" ujar Baekhyun memelas.

Sehun sendiri, yang menjadi bibit pertengkaran Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil itu. Walaupun hanya pertengkaran biasa di kalangan teman, Sehun merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Namja itu tidak mau ada yang mengetahuinya menyukai Chanyeol, dan sialnya Baekhyun malah memberitahunya.

Andai saja dia tidak ikut bersama dua orang itu tadi pagi, mungkin ia tak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang seperti itu sejak masuk sekolah"

Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di depannya, dia sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol karena sibuk memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Lupakan saja mereka. Memangnya apa yang menjadi masalah mereka berdua sampai kau juga ikut terlibat di dalamnya?" Chanyeol baru saja menyuruhnya melupakan kejadian bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tapi dia juga yang mengingatkan Sehun pada masalanya. Dasar.

"Itu, Kyungsoo akan lebih marah lagi jika aku memberitahukannya pada orang lain" ujar Sehun

"Aku mengerti"

Sehun tersenyum. Syukurlah Chanyeol tidak benar-benar berniat mengetahuinya

"Mau istirahat denganku Sehun?"

"Bukankah ini belum waktunya istirahat?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di depan kelasnya

"Yah, biar saja. Lagipula, para seonsaengnim sedang rapat dan aku sudah lapar"

"Ajak saja yang lain. Aku tidak lapar" ujar Sehun pelan, dia memang sedang tidak ingin ke kantin.

"Hahaha" Sehun memandang Jongin heran, anak ini bukannya sedang tidur tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba bangun dan tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jongin?" tanya Sehun takut-takut Jongin kesurupan

"Ya, ya. Aku baik-baik saja Sehun"

"Berhenti bertingkah aneh Jong. Sehun lebih baik kau ikut aku saja daripada disini bersama orang seperti dia" Chanyeol masih berusaha mengajak Sehun

"Dia sudah menolakmu barusan Yeol"

"Diam Jongin, Sehun hanya sedang tidak ingin ke kantin"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol,aku akan menemanimu tapi kita pergi saat istirahat saja. Aku takut seonsaengnim masuk saat kita pergi ke kantin" Bohong. Sehun sama sekali tidak perduli tentang itu, ia hanya tak ingin Jongin dan Chanyeol berdebat karenanya. Cukup Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saja yang sedang bertengkar karenanya.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kan sudah hyung bilang untuk menunggu di kelas. Kau ini keras kepala sekali"

"Aku tidak akan hilang hyung, lagipula ada Chanyeol yang menunjukan jalan"

"Tetap saja, kau ini kan mudah tersesat. Kalau kau hilang hyung yang repot"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, dan ini di sekolah. Bukan di jalan raya atau taman bermain yang besar"

"Sekolah ini lumayan besar kok" Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pertengkaran kakak beradik Wu

"Diam Chanyeol" ujar Sehun dan Yifan bersamaan.

"Oke, oke. Lanjutkan saja pertengkaran kalian, aku akan kembali ke kelas saja" ujar Chanyeol

"Seberapa dekat kau dengannya?" tanya Yifan saat Chanyeol sudah pergi

"Hyung, berhenti menanyakan hal-hal aneh padaku"

"Hei, memangnya kau tak penasaran siapa yang mengirimu origami itu?"

Sehun menggeleng "Nanti juga dia akan memberitahu siapa dirinya sendiri hyung"

"Aku benar-benar berharap dia itu Chanyeol, dan bukan Junmyeon" ucap Yifan sambil meminum soda yang tadi dibelinya

Chanyeol ya, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih jika orang yang mengiriminya surat origami adalah Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah sekarang Sehun tau bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol, ia kan semakin merasa bersalah jika orang yang mengiriminya origami itu benar-benar Chanyeol

"Semoga saja bukan Chanyeol" gumam Sehun pelan

"Jadi kau berharap itu Junmyeon yah?" tanya Yifan panik

"uh? Bukan begitu juga hyung, aku hanya tidak berharap orang itu adalah Chanyeol"

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai Junmyeon jadi berharap Junmyeon yang mengirimimu origami itu huh?"

"Jangan menarik kesimpulan sendiri idiot. Aku hanya tak ingin saja. Lagipula, hyung ini aneh sekali sih, kenapa juga kalau misalnya orang yang mengirim itu adalah Junmyeon hyung?"

"Itu, kau tau sendiri kan, fans Junmyeon itu banyak. Aku hanya tak ingin saja kau di serang oleh mereka" kata Yifan cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanya namun tak berhasil

"Banyak alasan" ujar Sehun seraya bangkit meninggalkan hyungya

"Hei, tunggu Sehun. Kau bisa tersesat"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, bisa kupinjam catatan matematikamu?" Sehun datang menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memainkan game di ponselnya

"Kapan mau di kembalikan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya

"Aku hanya ingin memfotonya saja, akan kusalin dirumah nanti. Jadi hanya kupinjam beberapa menit saja"

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai memotret catatan Chanyeol, dia akan menyuruh Yifan saja yang membandingkan tulisan Chanyeol dengan tulisan si pengirim. Agar hyungnya tidak menanyainya hal-hal aneh sepanjang waktu.

Setelah selesai, ia melirik Jongin yang sedang menulis entah apa di bukunya. Sehun mencoba untuk melirik ke arah tulisan yang ditutupi Jongin dengan tangannya sebelum namja itu menutupi bukunya.

"Jangan suka mengintip Sehun"

"Aku tidak melakukannya" elak Sehun

"Kau ini masih bisa menyangkal padahal sudah ketahuan"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Salahmu sendiri kenapa malah menutupinya dariku"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjam catatan dariku saja?" Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun

"Huh?"

"Kenapa harus catatan Chanyeol yang kau pinjam? Padahal aku ada di sampingmu sejak tadi"

"Kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa sebenarnya.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran ya? Ini lihatlah" ujar Jongin sambil menyerahkan buku yang daritadi ditulisinya "Sekarang beritahu kenapa kau memilih meminjam catatan Chanyeol daripada punyaku?"

"Memangnya catatanmu lengkap? Kemarin saja kulihat kau memilih tidur daripada mencatat. Kalau aku pinjam padamu mungkin aku hanya akan mendapat buku kosong"

Sehun melirik Jongin yang diam, tak membalas ucapannya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba diam, akhirnya Sehun memilih melihat-lihat buku yang diserahkan Jongin. Ternyata buku sketsa yang dipenuhi gambar dan lipatan-lipatan aneh menurut Sehun.

"Gambarmu bagus" puji Sehun

"Aku ingin jadi mangaka"

"Harusnya kau masuk saja ke sekolah seni" ujar Sehun sambil terus membalik lembaran kertas yang dipenuhi gambar Jongin

"Appa eommaku tidak akan mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau" ujar Jongin

"Baiklah, baiklah" Sehun berusaha tidak peduli, dia tau setiap orang memiliki privasi dalam hidupnya. Namun, walaupun otaknya sudah berpikiran seperti itu, tetap saja Sehun penasaran "Jongin, apa ini ada dalam imajinasimu? Kenapa pemandangannya indah sekali?"

"Itu ada di belakang rumahku. Gambarnya belum selesai" Jongin mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan Sehun

"Yang benar saja? Rumahmu di dekat hutan?"

"Hmm" gumam Jongin sambil meneruskan gambarnya

"Kemarikan, aku belum melihat semuanya. Nanti saja kau lanjutkan gambarmu" Sehun menarik-narik buku Jongin

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah memberikan bukunya pada Sehun karena jika tidak dilepas, bisa dipastikan bukunya akan robek beserta gambar-gambar di dalamnya

"Woah, kau benar-benar berbakat Jongin. Lain kali gambarkan aku sesuatu yang indah" Sehun terkagum-kagum melihat gambar Jongin

"Jangan lihat bagian belakang" ucap Jongin

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya Hun, patuhi saja"

"Kau membuatku penasaran" Sehun baru ingin membuka lembar belakang namun Jongin langsung menarik kembali bukunya

"KUBILANG JANGAN DIBUKA!" bentak Jongin pada Sehun

"Ma-maaf Jongin" Sehun yang tiba-tiba dibentak seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan

BRAK!

Jongin mendorong mejanya sampai terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sekarang seluruh siswa di kelas menaruh perhatian pada Jongin dan Sehun. Bahkan anak dari kelas lain yang sedang lewat berhenti di koridor dan mengintip ke dalam kelas mereka karena suara yang ditimbulkan Jongin

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR KERAS KEPALA"

"Hei,kendalikan dirimu" Chanyeol mendorong Jongin agar menjauh dari Sehun kemudian menarik Sehun keluar kelas

"Sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di luar. Banyak anak yang memperhatikan mereka berdua

"Sehun, jangan bilang kau yang bermasalah dengan Jongin?" Junmyeon datang dan menanyai Sehun

"Ne hyung. Aku tidak sengaja membuatnya marah"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengannya. Apa dia memukulmu? Apa Yifan tau?"

"SEHUN!" baru saja Junmyeon menyebut nama Yifan, hyung Sehun itu sudah berlari kearah mereka

"Apa dia melukaimu?" tanya Yifan panik, namja itu mulai memeriksa kepala dan tangan Sehun

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan" Yifan menarik tangan Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon yang memandang kepergian mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi Sehun. Hyung tidak akan bisa membantumu karena kita tidak sekelas. Walaupun kelas kita lumayan dekat, tetap saja kau bisa dilukai duluan olehnya" ujar Yifan sambil memeriksa punggung dan perut Sehun

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak melukaiku hyung. Hanya membentakku saja, ini juga salahku"

"Terserah apa katamu Hun, tapi yang jelas hyung tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja"

"Jangan mencari masalah hyung, biarkan saja. Jongin bahkan tidak menyentuhku sedikit pun. Jangan berlebihan. Ayo kembali ke kelas"

"Tidak, kau diam saja disini. Aku yang akan kembali ke kelas dan memberitahu seonsaengnim kalau kau sakit"

"Tidak mau, kalau hyung pergi aku juga ikut"

"Dasar manja" Yifan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelpon seseorang

"Yeol? Bisa ijinkan aku dan Sehun?" ujar Yifan pada orang di ujung line telepon

"…"

"Ya, Sehun masih ketakutan pada Jongin. Dan aku harus menemaninya" jawab Yifan sambil melirik Sehun "Oh, dan ingat hari ini kita latihan. Jangan datang terlambat"

"Hyung, apa kau dekat dengan Chanyeol?"

"Hanya karena kita satu tim basket. Aku ketuanya, jadi wajar saja aku mengenal semua anggotaku"

"Apa Chanyeol menyukai seseorang?"

"Entahlah, jika yang mengirimu origami itu adalah Chanyeol, berarti dia sedang menyukaimu"

"Kurasa bukan hyung, tulisan mereka berbeda. Aku sudah melihat tulisan Chanyeol tadi" ujar Sehun sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto catatan Chanyeol pada Yifan

Yifan sendiri mengambil kertas origami yang disimpannya, diam-diam ia juga membandingkan tulisan tangan Junmyeon dengan si pengirim origami

"Lalu siapa? Apa mungkin si pengirim ini mengubah tulisannya agar tak ketahuan?"

Sehun menggeleng, dia tiba-tiba berharap jika si pengirim adalah Jongin.

"Sehun" raut wajah Yifan mendadak jadi serius

"Kau ini kenapa hyung?"

"Kalau misalnya Junmyeon yang mengirimin ini bagaimana? Aku baru ingat dia terlihat sangat khawatir padamu tadi. Aneh sekali dia tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu"

"Dia ketua osis hyung, wajar saja kalau dia sedang mengecek anak-anak yang berada di luar saat jam pelajaran" ujar Sehun "Jangan khawatir hyung, aku tidak akan mengambil Junmyeon-mu" Sehun terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Yifan memerah

"Aih, hyung. Kau membuatku malu. Kemana sikap sok dinginmu itu? Kenapa setiap membicarakan Junmyeon hyung kau jadi malu begini?"

"Hei, diamlah bocah. Kau ini benar-benar nakal" ucap Yifan sambil mencubiti Sehun

"Tapi janji oke, jangan sampai membuat Junmyeon benar-benar suka padamu. Juga, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jongin. Hyung tau kau sangat ketakutan tadi"

"Jongin sangat menakutkan tadi. Hiks" Sehun memeluk hyungnya "Untung ada Chanyeol. Hiks, kalau tidak ada..hiks..Chanyeol,mungkin hiks"

"Hei, hei Sehun diamlah. Yatuhan, aku lupa kau ini selain manja sangat cengeng dan penakut" Yifan panik saat dongsaengnya tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis seperti ini

"Hyung, kau ini..hiks jahat sekali. Hiks.. harusnya kau menghiburku"

"Hei, aku disini menemanimu Sehun, memangnya dimana lagi kau bisa memiliki hyung sebaik diriku?"

"Hiks"

"Jangan menangis lagi oke? Nanti kita beli bubble tea sepulang sekolah"

"Benarkah? Wah, hyung kau yang terbaik"

"Aduh, dasar anak ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini apa coba? Kenapa Sehun childish banget disini? Maafkan author hanya merindukan moment Krishun, jadi di fanfic ini Kaihunnya masih sedikit. Tapi bisa dipastkan chapter depan bakal penuh dengan Kaihun walaupun Krishun masih nyempil begitu pula dengan Chanhun. Kangen aja masa di mana Sehun masih imut, sekarang mah jadi manly, walaupun kalau udah sama Jongin imutnya bakal keluar lagi.

Btw, adakah yang udah nntn teaser Sing for You? Itu Kai kenapa sexy amat, pake ngedance di tengah salju lagi. Tapi, yang author pertanyakan adalah dimana SEHUN? author jengkel banget kalo udah ngeluarin Winter Album pasti deh bagian Sehun sama Xiumin jadi dikit, mulai dari part nyanyi sampe muncul mukanya juga jarang banget di MVnya. Semoga kali ini maknae dan hyung tertua kita banyak dapet bagian, walaupun bukan part nyanyinya, setidaknya muka Sehun harus muncul paling tidak lebih dari 30 detik di MV lah. Kesian kan muka bagus gitu malah gak di tampilin /plak/

Ff ini udah lumayan panjang kan? Yaudah karena author udah ngabulin permintaan reader supaya ff ini dipanjangin, author juga minta supaya yang review juga di tambahin dong~ eheheh

Ppyong~!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary

Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku takut.

Mungkin aku terlihat baik – baik saja

Mungkin aku terlihat kuat

Tapi hatiku bagaikan kertas.

.

.

Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

Cast

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Kim Jongin

other

Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author

Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-

Rated : T

Hope you like this story!

OohSehoonie present….

"Paper Heart"

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hari ini Yifan terus saja mengikuti Sehun, mulai dari berangkat sekolah sampai istirahat pun Yifan terus mengikuti Sehun. Bahkan Lee seonsaengnim sempat akan melempar hyung Sehun itu karena terus-menerus lewat di koridor kelas Sehun.

"Hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan" Sehun tertawa saat Yifan terjatuh karena terus menerus memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membawa buku ke perpustakaan.

"Jongin bisa saja melukaimu Sehun. Dan kenapa kau yang harus mengembalikan buku-buku itu?"

"Hyung dan Chanyeol sama berlebihannya. Hanya aku yang mau mengembalikan ini, kalau tidak dikembalikan Lee seonsaengnim akan mengamuk"

"Kelihatannya berat, sini berikan padaku separuhnya"

"Aniyo. Hyung kau bisa menjatuhkan buku-buku ini. daritadi saja kau selalu hampir menabrak sesuatu karena terlalu memperhatikanku" Sehun menolak bantuan Yifan "Akan memalukan bagimu kalau sampai hal itu terjadi"

"Kau juga tidak akan sanggup membawanya sampai di perpustakaan Sehun" Jongin datang dan merebut semua buku yang ada di tangan Sehun

"Hei tunggu Jongin, biarkan aku membawa separuhnya" Sehun berusaha mengambil lagi buku yang direbut Jongin

"Diamlah, atau aku akan marah lagi" ujar Jongin pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun

"Kenapa anak itu?"

"Tidak tau hyung, kita ke kantin saja. Aku lapar"

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menyalin catatan Kyungsoo saat Jongin datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Wajar saja, mereka kan teman sebangku.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin"

"Sudah aku maafkan kok" Jujur saja Sehun masih takut pada Jongin, jadi Sehun hanya menjawab dengan jawaban klasik dan tetap mencatat

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Hun" Jongin yang merasa tidak puas akan jawaban Sehun mengambil catatan Kyungsoo dan menutup buku catatan Sehun

"Aku kan sud –" Sial. Jika saja Sehun tau wajah Jongin sedekat ini dengannya, ia tak akan pernah mau berbalik kearah Jongin. Sayangnya, ia terlambat menyadarinya dan sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Aku minta maaf" ulang Jongin lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan lembut dari sebelumnya

"Um, kan sudah kubilang tadi. Sudah aku maafkan" Sehun mencoba tersenyum pada Jongin. Sangat sulit menutupi rasa gugupnya saat ini

"Jangan memaafkanku begitu saja. Setidaknya, marahi aku atau apapun itu agar aku tak merasa menyesal lagi"

"Kembalikan catatan catatan Kyungsoo, dan aku sepenuhnya akan memaafkanmu Jongin"

"Tidak mau. Lagipula, sudah kubilang kan kalau mau meminjam catatan padaku saja. Aku sudah mencatat semua materi agar kau bisa menyalin dariku"

Jongin ini kenapa sih. Sehun jadi bingung dengan sikap Jongin. Kemarin Jongin bahkan membentaknya dan memarahinya, sekarang malah menjadi baik padanya. Apa Jongin benar-benar menyesal?

"Ya sudah, berikan catatanmu dan kembalikan catatan Kyungsoo. Lalu, aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Baiklah" ujar Jongin seraya mengambil catatanya dan melempar catatan Kyungsoo kearah namja itu dan membuat si pemilik buku mendelik marah pada Jongin

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Jongin dan kembali mencatat. Jongin juga kembali diam, dan saat Sehun meliriknya, namja itu ternyata sedang menggambar lagi.

Jongin sendiri tidak bisa memfokuskan diri pada gambarnya saat melihat Sehun berkali-kali meregangkan tangannya saat mencatat. Kelihatannya namja itu kelelahan.

"Sehun, berhentilah sebentar. Lihat tanganmu sudah merah begini" dengan ajaibnya, Yifan muncul di dalam kelas Sehun

"Hyung, kenapa kau disini?"

"Matematika selalu membosankan. Lebih baik aku kesini daripada mendengar segala macam rumus yang entah darimana asalnya"

Sehun terkikik geli. Dia dan Yifan memang tak pernah menyukai matematika, Sehun termasuk hebat dalam semua pelajaran kecuali matematika dan Yifan tidak menyukai semua pelajaran yang memiliki perhitungan di dalamnya.

"Hei Sehun, dia tidak menyakitimu kan?" bisik Yifan sambil melirik Jongin

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti adik kecilmu sunbae"

"Yifan hyung, kau ini tidak sopan sekali sih masuk ke kelas orang seenaknya. Ayo kita keluar saja" Sehun langsung menarik Yifan saat melihat hyungnya ingin membalas ucapan Jongin

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku bocah?" Yifan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan mencari masalah. Kau berada di tingkat akhir sekarang hyung"

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin mencari masalah?" ujar Yifan tidak terima

"Kau jelas-jelas menatap Jongin seakan ingin memukulnya hyung"

"Yah, itu. Aku hanya ingin mengancamnya agar tidak mengganggumu. Aku juga tidak akan berani mencari masalah dengan anak itu"

"Dasar bodoh"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya, dia dan hyungnya terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di kantin dan baru sadar saat bel pulang berbunyi. Ia berharap tidak akan menerima hukuman apapun dari seonsaengnim yang mengajar selama ia pergi.

Seperti yang di duga Sehun, kelasnya telah kosong. Dan hanya tersisa tas Sehun di atas mejanya. Untung saja kelasnya belum dikunci.

"Eh?" Sehun terkejut menemukan sebuah sweater berwarna baby blue di bawah tasnya bersama sebuah post notes berbentuk hati.

 _-Jaga kesehatanmu, hari ini akan sangat dingin. Pakailah sweaternya -_

Ya, benar hari ini sangat dingin. Bahkan Sehun yakin suhu di kotanya mencapai 10 derajat. Sialnya, Sehun lupa membawa jaketnya tadi pagi.

Sehun sangat berterima kasih pada siapa saja yang memberikannya sweater ini, dia akan menemani Yifan hyung latihan dan itu berarti dia harus duduk di pinggir lapangan yang dingin. Untungnya, orang ini memberikannya sweater.

Sehun segera mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan kata terima kasih lalu meninggalkannya di atas mejanya, karena ia tak tau harus kemana menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya. Sehun hanya berharap si pengirim yang menemukan dan membacanya.

Setelah itu Sehun langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kantin. Dia lupa kalau sedang sendiri di dalam kelas, lorong sekolahnya yang sepi juga membuat Sehun ketakutan. Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, dia benar-benar takut pada hantu dan bayangan-bayangan menakutkan terus melintas di pikirannya saat dia sadar dia sendiri.

"Hei Sehun, kenapa mukamu pucat begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia akan berlatih bersama Yifan dan tim basket sekolah.

"Dia ketakutan karena pergi sendirian ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya" Yifan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan diikuti dengan tawa anggota basket lain saat mendengar ucapan Yifan

"Yak, hyung kau ini keterlaluan"

"Lain kali biarkan aku yang menemanimu Sehun" kali ini Jongdae, anak dari kelasnya

"Jangan menggoda adikku muka kotak" Yifan bersiap melempar Jongdae dengan bola yang sedang di pegangnya

"Hyung, kenapa kalian latihan di hari sedingin ini? Bukankah ini musim dingin?" Sehun mengambil tempat di sebelah Yifan yang sedang memakan ramennya

"Justru itu! Kita harus melatih stamina dan fisik kita" kata Yifan berapi-api

"Jangan percaya Hun, dia bahkan mati-matian memprotes ide untuk latihan di cuaca dingin saat Lee seonsaengnim mencetuskan ide ini kemarin" kali ini Junmyeon yang berucap

"Sampai kapan kalian ingin duduk disana?"

Semua menoleh ke asal suara termasuk Sehun, disana ada Jongin yang sedang bersandar pada dinding

"Lee Taemin sedang menunggu kalian di lapangan Yifan"

"Kalian duluan saja" ujar Yifan dan di balas oleh anggukan Jongdae dan yang lainnya.

Sehun baru akan pergi saat Yifan menarik kerah bajunya "Kau mau kemana bocah?"

"Menunggumu latihan hyung, kenapa?"

"Yang benar saja, di luar sana sangat dingin. Kau pulang saja duluan"

"Tidak mau. Kau akan pulang saat malam hyung, lagipula aku tidak tau jalan ke rumah. Kemarin untung ada Zelo yang mau membantuku. Memangnya kau ingin aku tersesat?"

"Bilang saja kau takut sendirian di rumah, dasar" Yifan mengacak kepala Sehun "Pakai sweater itu baru kau boleh keluar"

Sehun akhirnya memakai sweater itu, yang ternyata sangat pas di badannya. Siapapun pengirimnya, dia pasti sangat tau ukuran Sehun

"Hei Sehun, itu terlihat manis untukmu" ujar Yifan sambil menahan tawanya

"Diamlah hyung, aku ini tampan bukan manis" ujar Sehun lalu berjalan keluar sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yifan saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datang dan duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Hei Sehun, menunggu hyungmu ya?" ujar Kyungsoo ramah

"Kau tau disini dingin sekali, tapi Kyungsoo memaksaku agar menemaninya untuk melihat Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan jacketnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah memakai dua lapis baju, sweater ditambah jaket itu Baek, kau bahkan memegang coklat panas yang kita beli tadi. Lihatlah Sehun, dia hanya memakai seragam dan sweater saja" ujar Kyungsoo yang tidak terima disalahkan

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya dia masih kedinginan. Hanya saja dia tak ingin sendiri di rumah, lagipula dia tidak hafal jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Hei, lihat. Kenapa Jongin ada di sana bersama Lee seonsaengnim?" Sehun melirik kearah Lee seonsaengnim saat Baekhyun mengucapkan hal tersebut

Ya, disana memang ada Lee seonsaengnim yang selain menjabat sebagai guru matematika, dia juga pelatih tim basket sekolah mereka. Tapi, yang Sehun bingungkan adalah kenapa Jongin terlihat akrab dengan Lee seonsaengnim. Dia bahkan memanggil Lee seonsaengnim dengan namanya tadi saat di kantin.

"Kyung, ayo kita lebih mendekat. Disini terlau jauh untuk melihat mereka"

"Baiklah, mau ikut Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng, Yifan bilang lebih baik dia disini saja karena hyungnya itu takut Sehun akan terkena bola basket. Sehun juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu berniat untuk menonton.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, ia melirik ke arah Jongin dan Lee saem tadi. Hanya saja sekarang Jongin sudah tidak berada di sana. Memikirkan Jongin, Sehun jadi malu sendiri. Entah kenapa dia berharap saat salju pertama nanti bisa dilihatnya bersama Jongin. Sial, Sehun sepertinya harus mengurangi asupan drama yang membuat aneh pikirannya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Jongin yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya datang dan duduk di samping Sehun

"Menunggu Yifan hyung" Sehun mati-matian mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja.

"Ini, kubelikan coklat panas agar kau tidak kedinginan"

"Terima kasih" Pipi Sehun memerah hanya karena perhatian kecil dari Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak merasa kedingingan lagi, kehangatan seakan mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya saat Jongin datang.

"Lain kali, pakailah pakaian yang lebih tebal Sehun. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Ini, pakailah jaketku" ujar Jongin sambil menyerahkan jaketnya.

"Bukankah kau akan kedinginan juga kalau begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah pakai sweater. Lagipula aku kan namja, jelas lebih kuat"

"Hei, aku juga namja Jongin"

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa, kau terlalu cantik sih Sehun"

Sehun merasa kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah, dia bahkan sampai malu mengangkat wajahnya dan memilih menyeruput coklat panas pemberian Jongin agar wajahnya tertutupi.

"Sehun, ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi akan hujan" Sehun melirik Yifan. Hyungnya ini selalu menganggu moment Sehun dan Jongin

Sehun melirik Yifan sekilas sebelum tersenyum pada Jongin dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal

"Aku duluan Jongin, sampai jumpa besok" dan dibalas Jongin dengan senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sehun.

"Hei lihatlah, siapa yang tersenyum seperti orang gila" ujar Yifan saat mereka tengah menunggu bus

"Diamlah hyung"

"Hun, kau dan Jongin memakai sweater couple?"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Makin absurd kah? Maklumi saja oke.

Kritik dan saran memang dibutuhkan, tapi bahasanya yang sopan oke? ^^

Ppyong~


	4. Chapter 4

Summary

Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku takut.

Mungkin aku terlihat baik – baik saja

Mungkin aku terlihat kuat

Tapi hatiku bagaikan kertas.

.

.

Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

Cast

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Kim Jongin

other

Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author

Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-

Rated : T

Hope you like this story!

OohSehoonie present….

"Paper Heart"

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Nanti ada kelas tambahan dari Lee seonsaengnim. Kalian jangan langsung pulang saat bel pulang berbunyi" ujar Kyungsoo di depan kelas

"Aih, kenapa harus hari ini. Apa dia tidak melihat berita perkiraan cuaca? Akan ada salju hari ini. Akan sangat dingin, dan aku tidak membawa jaket maupun sweater" gerutu Baekhyun

"Diamlah Baekhyun, kau sangat cerewet" kali ini Daehyun ikut menanggapi

Sehun sendiri langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk memberitahu Yifan dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini, ia tidak ingin Yifan khawatir padanya sekalian mengingatkan hyungnya yang sedang sakit itu untuk minum obat. Kemarin setelah berlatih, Yifan tiba-tiba demam dan membuat Sehun panik. Untung saja tadi pagi Yifan masih bisa mengantarnya lalu pulang lagi.

"Lee seonsaengnim itu selalu seenaknya bukan?" tanya Jongin di sampingnya

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin kita memperbaiki nilai kita"

"Kubilang akan ada salju! Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau mati kedinginan" ujar Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih besar daripada sebelumnya

"Sehun, kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku?" Baekhyun mengajak Sehun, ia tidak mau bolos sendirian

"Mianhae Baek,Yifan hyung akan marah kalau tau aku membolos"

"Huwah, Kyungsoo~ temani aku membolos"

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun, anak itu sepertinya sangat membenci dingin. Sehun juga benci dingin. Ah, bukan benci. Hanya saja daya tahan tubuh Sehun itu lemah, ia jadi gampang sakit kalau sudah memasuki musim dingin seperti sekarang ,padahal Sehun sangat menyukai salju. Dulu sewaktu kecil, Yifan dan Sehun sering bermain salju dan berakhir di tempat tidur karena terserang demam.

Sehun berharap saat salju turun nanti ia sudah berada di rumah bersama Yifan, mereka selalu melewati salju pertama bersama. Sehun hanya tidak ingin hyungnya itu kesepian, namun Sehun juga tiba-tiba merasa bosan melewati moment itu bersama Yifan terus-menerus. Entah kenapa, di ingin melihat salju pertama nanti bersama Jongin.

Sehun melirik Jongin, namja itu sedang tertidur. Sekali lagi, Sehun benar-benar berharap Jonginlah yang selama ini mengiriminya surat maupun sweater kemarin. Tapi, Sehun juga tidak mau banyak berharap. Yifan hyung selalu bilang Jongin tidak akan menyukainya. Sehun jadi sedih sendiri memikirkan perkataan hyungya itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun juga ikut tertidur saat memperhatikan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tertidur, dirinya terus menatap Sehun sejak tadi. Hanya saja Jongin terkejut pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba melihat kearahnya, akhirnya Jongin yang gugup hanya bisa menutup matanya sembari mengintip apakah Sehun masih melihatnya atau tidak. Sialnya, Sehun terus menatapnya sampai tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun saat merasakan sakit pada lehernya. Dia memegang lehernya dan menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Kosong. Hanya ada Jongin di sampingnya yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak. Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Pulang" jawab Jongin santai sambil tetap memainkan gamenya

"Eh?"

Jongin mematikan ponselnya "Taemin hyung membatalkan kelas tambahan kita, jadi semua sudah pulang Sehun"

"Aih, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" gerutu Sehun sambil membereskan buku yang dijadikan bantalnya tadi

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmati tidurmu Sehun,aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu" ucap Jongin "Maaf ya"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja" ujar Sehun "Jongin, bisa pinjam ponselmu? Punyaku mati, dan aku harus menelpon Yifan hyung agar menjemputku"

Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun tapi Sehun malah mengembalikannya lagi.

"Aku tidak hafal nomor Yifan hyung" ujar Sehun saat mendapat tatapan aneh dari Jongin

"Ya sudah, ayo aku antar saja"

"Aku tidak tau alamat rumahku, aku juga belum sempat menhafal jalannya"

Jongin menggeleng, kan Sehun bukan baru sehari bersekolah disini.

"Apa aku tunggu saja Yifan hyung disini?" Jongin mengangkat bahunya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun "Tapi Yifan hyung saja tidak tau kapan aku pulang"

Jongin yang melihat Sehun kebingungan juga ikut panik "Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja?"

"Tapi nanti Yifan hyung akan mencariku"

"Kau bisa mencarger ponselmu di rumahku nanti, lagipula sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Lihatlah, awannya sudah hitam semua" Jongin menunjuk awan-awan hitam yang mulai bergerak perlahan menutupi langit Seoul serta kilat yang mulai bermunculan disertai suara gemuruh

Sehun yang takut gelap dan petir langsung saja mengiyakan ajakan Jongin, dia juga tidak ingin sendirian di sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Baiklah Jongin, kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus membereskan buku-buku ini"

"Cepatlah Sehun, aku tunggu di bawah tangga" ujar Jongin seraya berjalan ke luar

Sehun sebenarnya hanya ingin memeriksa apakah si pengirim surat itu meninggalkan pesannya lagi apa tidak, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya selain dirinya dan Yifan, juga si pengirim surat. Tentu saja.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat sebuah origami hati lagi-lagi di selipkan ke dalam lokernya. Kali ini bentuknya agak berbeda dengan yang pertama ia terima. Kalau yang pertama hanya berbentuk hati biasa, kali ini ada sepasang sayap ayng menghiasi hati itu.

' _Kau tampak manis dengan sweater yang kuberikan. Pakai terus oke?'_

Segera di selipkannya origami itu ke dalam saku celananya lalu mengambil sweater yang diberikan oleh si pengirim surat itu kemarin lalu berlari menyusul Jongin. Sehun masih takut sendirian di kelas, kalau bukan untuk mengecek suratnya, Sehun tidak akan mau ditinggal sendiri apalagi disaat mendung seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang menyetir dan Sehun sedang memperhatikan jalan menuju rumah Jongin, di sekitar jalan terdapat rumah-rumah minimalis. Seperti deretan kawasan perumahan sederhana. Sehun pikir rumah Jongin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak deretan rumah yang mereka lewati, nyatanya mereka terus melaju sampai deretan rumah yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Sehun berganti menjadi deretan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan seolah menyambut siapapun yang melewati jalan ini.

"Jongin, kenapa rumahmu jauh sekali dari sekolah kita?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Karena orangtuaku hanya mampu membeli rumah itu" ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk rumah yang beridir sendiri di ujung jalan

"Yang benar saja! Kalau mereka mampu membeli rumah sebesar itu kenapa kau tidak disewakan apartemen saja di dekat sekolah kita? Kau harus menyetir sejauh ini setiap hari?"

"Mengkhawatirkan aku Sehun?" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Yah, bukan seperti itu. Hanya penasaran"

Jongin tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun "Kita sudah sampai, kau mau turun atau perlu kubukakan pintu untukmu"

"Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh Jongin, aku bisa membukanya sendiri"

"Ya, tapi hati-hati oke? Tangga setelah pagar ini sangat licin jika memasuki musim dingin. Aku akan memarkir mobil ini dulu"

Kalau tau tangganya selicin ini, Sehun akan memilih menunggu Jongin dan naik bersama, setidaknya kalau ia jatuh ada yang menolongnya secepatnya. Dalam hati Sehun menggerutu kenapa orang tua Jongin membeli rumah seperti ini. Ya, memang rumah ini besar dan indah bila dilihat, hanya saja untuk mencapai pintu masuk ia harus menaiki sekitar dua puluh anak tangga yang licin. Untung saja ada pegangan di samping kiri dan kanannya

"Kau sangat lambat Sehun" Bahkan Jongin dengan mudah menyusulnya

"Aku takut terjatuh Jongin, kenapa jalan masuk ke rumahmu ekstrim sekali sih?"

"Agar pencuri tidak mudah masuk mungkin? Ini rumah peninggalan ayah kakekku, jadi yah beginilah"

Sehun sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus berjalan di bantu Jongin.

"Duduk saja Sehun, mau minum apa?" tanya Jongin saat mereka sampai di dalam

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak haus" jawab Sehun. Ia asik memperhatikan ruang tamu Jongin yang tampak megah. Ada foto keluarga Jongin yang menarik perhatian Sehun. Dua namja yang mirip. Ia kenal keduanya.

"Lee seonsaengnim itu kakakmu?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin saat namja itu datang membawa susu coklat untuk Sehun

"Ya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau tentang ini. Kuharap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun di sekolah"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga rahasia" ujar Sehun bangga. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan rahasia kyungsoo dengan aman bahkan dari Yifan hyung sekalipun

"Sepertinya kau sedang menyimpan rahasia seseorang Sehun" ujar Jongin menyelidik

"Eh? Tidak kok. Hanya rahasiamu" ujar Sehun

"Bohong, rahasia Kyungsoo yah?"

Ucapan Jongin sontak membuat Sehun terkaget, bagaimana bisa Jongin tau?

"Santai saja Sehun, aku hanya menebaknya"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh Jongin" ujar Sehun lega. Rahasia Kyungsoo masih aman bersamanya

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau saja yang menganggapnya serius" ujar Jongin sambil bangkit mengambil carger untuk ponsel Sehun "Ini, cepat isi baterai ponselmu agar kau bisa menelpon hyungmu. Aku ingin ganti baju dulu"

Sehun masih sibuk melihat-lihat rumah Jongin. Dia semakin penasaran tentang namja itu. Banyak sekali gambar-gambar Jongin, - Sehun tau persis itu gambar Jongin karena sering melihat Jongin menggambar- hanya saja banyak gambar yang tidak dimengerti Sehun, seperti kebakaran hutan, bangunan runtuh, dan hal-hal sejenisnya.

"Sehun apa kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu Jongin, lebih baik kau keluar. Sepertinya ada yang datang" ujar Sehun saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah Jongin dari jendela

"Pasti Taemin hyung, biarkan saja"

"Hei Jongin, dan Sehun" Taemin menatap Sehun heran "Tumben sekali ada temanmu Jong"

"Hei Sehun, kau pasti sudah tau kan aku adalah hyungnya Jongin?" tanya Taemin ramah pada Sehun

"Ya saem"

"Panggil aku hyung, kita tidak berada disekolah" ujar Taemin "Aku hanya mampir sebentar, Sehun sering-seringlah main kesini agar Jongin tidak kesepian. Hyung pergi dulu oke?"

"Jangan perdulikan dia" ujar Jongin "Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil snack"

Sehun sendiri menatap Jongin bingung, kenapa namja itu sepertinya terus-menerus meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dan kembali lagi.

Terserahlah, Sehun sangat mengantuk untuk memikirkan itu. Lagi-lagi ia tertidur, namun kali ini di sofa rumah Jongin.

Jongin sendiri entah kenapa merasa gugup setiap berdua dengan Sehun, apalagi di rumahnya hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun. Tadinya ia sangat senang saat Taemin datang,namun hyungnya itu sepertinya malah ingin meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sehun.

Jongin sedikit lega saat melihat Sehun tertidur, setidaknya ia bisa memandangi Sehun tanpa perlu takut ketahuan. Dia juga memutuskan untuk memotret Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Jongin jadi merasa seperti stalker Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau pindahkan Sehun ke kamarmu, kasihan lehernya nanti sakit saat ia terbangun" ujar Taemin yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya

"Hyung! kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa tidak jadi pergi?"

"Memangnya siapa yang benar-benar pergi saat badai seperti ini? Aku memutuskan melihat kalian berdua dari ruang kerja, berharap sesuatu yang romantic terjadi, hanya saja aku lupa kalau kau itu membosankan Jongin. Lihatlah Sehun bahkan sampai tertidur saking bosannya"

"Daripada kau hyung, terlalu agresif sampai Minho hyung saja ketakutan waktu pertama melihatmu"

"Ya, ya. Tapi buktinya aku bisa mendapatkannya bukan? Daripada dirimu, main surat-suratan saja terus. Dasar sok misterius" Taemin memukul kepala Jongin, ia sedikit tidak terima dikatai agresif

"Tidak perlu memukulku hyung" Jongin baru akan membalas perbuatan Taemin namun hyungnya itu sudah kabur duluan

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke kamarnya agar tidur namja itu lebih nyenyak. Lalu ia juga membaringkan diri di samping Sehun.

Sambil menatap Sehun yang tertidur, Jongin merasa malu sendiri akan tingkahnya selama ini. Mengirimi Sehun surat-surat tidak jelas itu bahkan memberinya hadiah. Untung saja perkiraan Jongin akan ukuran badan Sehun itu tepat.

Jongin juga merasa bersalah pada Sehun, sebenarnya dia tau persis dimana letak rumah namja yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya ini. Bahkan semenjak Sehun masuk ke sekolahnya, ia sudah meminta alamat Sehun di bagian tata usaha dan mengikuti Sehun setiap namja itu pulang ke rumahnya. Hanya saja, ia ingin lebih lama bersama Sehun. Mencoba untuk mengenal Sehun walaupun akhirnya ia malah meninggalkan Sehun sampai ia tertidur.

Ia terus menatap Sehun, dari mata Sehun yang sipit lalu berhenti di bibir tipis milik Sehun. Seketika muncul pikiran untuk merasakan bibir Sehun. Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum saatnya" monolog Jongin. Dia pun memilih untuk keluar saja daripada berakhir melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun.

"Jongin, ponsel Sehun terus berbunyi sejak tadi" Taemin menyambutnya saat ia sampai di ruang keluarga

"Mana ponselnya?"

"Ditempat Sehun mengecasnya. Memangnya dimana lagi?" jawab Taemin cuek

"Kupikir hyung mengambilnya"

"Tidak, tapi lebih baik kau antar Sehun pulang. Hyungnya tampak khawatir pada Sehun"

"Apa hyung mengangkat telponnya?"

"Ya, jika kudiamkan aku takut Yifan malah melapor ke polisi lalu kau berakhir dalam penjara"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi akan kubangunkan Sehun" ujar Jongin bersiap pergi lagi ke kamarnya

"Jongin"

Jongin berbalik menatap hyungnya yang memanggil namanya "Kenapa lagi?"

"Tolong kontrol emosimu saat bersama Sehun. Kau tidak ingin dia ketakutan saat bersamamu bukan?"

"Aku sedang berusaha hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Huwah… ini updatenya udah termasuk cepet kan? Atau masih terlalu lama?

Rencananya sih liburan ini mau author manfaatkan untuk nulis ff yang belum kelar. Tapi entah kenapa pas mau nulis itu bawaannya males aja. Wkwkwkwk.

Udah pada nonton live performancenya Unfair? Duh Sehun sama Jongin kok jadi imut-imut gitu yah? Tapi tetep aja si Jongin masih keliatan manlynya dan si Sehun lebih keliatan imutnya. Emang beda antara seme sama uke. Terus suaranya si Sehun kok makin lembut ya?

Yaudah deh, itu aja sih. Ada yang mau comment lagi? Atau adakah silent reader yang pengen tobat? Udah mau 2016 loh, masa mau jadi silent reader terus? Satu comment gak bakal bikin kuota kamu abis kok~

Oke, ini kenapa author kayak ngemis komentar sih. Yaudah deh terserah kalian aja mau kasi pendapat atau enggak.

Ppyong!~


	5. Chapter 5

Summary

Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku takut.

Mungkin aku terlihat baik – baik saja

Mungkin aku terlihat kuat

Tapi hatiku bagaikan kertas.

.

.

Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

Cast

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Kim Jongin

other

Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author

Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-

Rated : T

Hope you like this story!

OohSehoonie present….

"Paper Heart"

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Sehun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Sehun yang sedang beristirahat setelah berlari 3 kali mengelilingi lapangan

"Ya, bicara saja" ujar Sehun sambil mengipasi dirinya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan setelah berlarian di tengah terik matahari. Sedikit merutuki cuaca bulan ini yang tidak menentu. Bukankah seharusnya sudah ada salju? Kenapa malah matahari yang muncul setelah hujan kemarin.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari tempat yang lebih tepat" Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang memang berada di samping Sehun.

Sehun sendiri bingung, memangnya apa yang ingin Chanyeol bicarakan padanya sampai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak boleh mendengarnya? Ia juga bisa melihat pandangan Kyungsoo padanya, seakan-akan iri Chanyeol mengajak Sehun berdua.

Sehun merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia juga tidak enak pada Chanyeol jika menolaknya. Namja tinggi ini terlihat sangat berharap Sehun mengikutinya.

"Sudah, pergi saja dengannya Hun" Baekhyun mendorong Sehun agar suasana di sana tidak canggung. Jujur saja ia kasihan pada Sehun yang sedari tadi mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kyungsoo. Mungkin lebih baik menyingkirkan Sehun dan Chanyeol dari sini secepatnya sebelum Kyungsoo hilang kendali. Begitulah pikiran Baekhyun

"Aku janji hanya sebentar Sehun,setelah itu kau bisa kembali bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun"

"Baiklah, tapi janji jangan lama-lama oke?"

"Tenang saja" Chanyeol tersenyum puas "Kyungsoo, Baekhyun aku pinjam anak ini sebentar"

.

.

.

Chanyeol ternyata mengajak Sehun ke tempat penyimpanan bola, sambil membawa bola basket yang tadi dipakainya bermain bersama Jongdae dan Yixing. Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menyusun ulang susunan bola-bola. Anak ini sangat rajin. Pikir Sehun.

"Jangan bilang kau mengajakku kesini untuk menemanimu merapikan bola-bola itu" Kalau memang benar seperti itu, Sehun lebih baik meninggalkan Chanyeol sekarang juga. Bukannya tidak mau menemani atau membantu namja itu, hanya saja Sehun sedang dalam keadaan lelah dan lapar. Dia juga tidak enak pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mencurigai Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar Sehun, aku harus merapikan ini dulu. Nanti Kim saem memarahiku kalau tidak mematuhi perintahnya"

"Kalau begitu beritahu saja apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku bisa mendengarnya dan kau bisa bekerja. Perutku sudah berteriak minta diisi Yeol"

Chanyeol hanya diam melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Sehun, akhirnya Sehun putuskan untuk membantu Chanyeol agar dia bisa pergi dan menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Sehun, kemarin kau ke rumah Jongin?"

"Yifan hyung yang bercerita padamu kan?"

"Kemarin aku ada di rumahmu Sehun, saat Jongin mengantarmu pulang"

Sehun ingat dia ketiduran saat itu, pantas saja ia tidak tau Chanyeol berada dirumahnya saat Jongin mengantarnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jongin"

Sehun baru akan bertanya kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti menyuruhnya untuk menghindari Jongin, namun Chanyeol sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Sampai bertemu di kelas Sehun, sebaiknya kau cepat temui Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat tidak suka padaku saat aku mengajakmu pergi tadi"

"Tenang saja Yeol, Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu"

"Ya, terserahmu saja. Jangan lupa pesan Yifan hyung, kau pulang denganku"

"Iya, iya"

Sehun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol, namja itu benar. Sehun harus bertemu Kyungsoo, bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak suka pada Chanyeol tapi karena Kyungsoo pasti akan marah karena Sehun pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali ke tempat tadi ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, namun mereka tidak ada disana. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari kedua temannya itu di kantin namun ia malah melihat Jongdae yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh Sehun agar bergabung dengannya.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak akan hilang di sekolah. Kau disini saja, kulihat tadi kau kelelahan setelah berlari. Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli minuman"

Mungkin memang lebih baik Sehun disini saja menemani Jongdae daripada kembali ke kelas. Dia tidak ingin berbicara pada Jongin untuk sementara ini. Yifan marah sekali saat ia tau Sehun pergi ke rumah Jongin, untungnya saat Jongin mengantarnya ke rumah, Sehun masih tertidur. Dia hanya mendengar Yifan marah-marah tidak jelas saat Jongin sudah pulang.

"Yifan hyung belum masuk kan?" Jongdae datang membawa sekotak susu rasa coklat. Kesukaan Sehun. Namja itu juga membeli snack yang merupakan kesukaan Sehun dan dengan senang hati dihabiskan oleh Sehun. Ia melupakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun begitu saja setelah Jongdae membawakan snack favoritnya.

"Kenapa kau tau apa kesukaanku?" Sehun tiba-tiba merasa ada yang aneh karena sejak tadi Jongdae terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kalau menurut Sehun itu lebih seperti menyeringai.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!" suara Jongdae melengking di area kantin. Membuat semua anak yang berada disana menatapnya dan Sehun

"Hei control suaramu. Aku tau suaramu bagus tapi tidak perlu memamerkannya begitu" Sehun memasukkan sebatang cokelat utuh yang baru saja di bukanya ke dalam mulut Jongdae yang masih terbuka. Hanya berjaga-jaga jika anak itu ingin berteriak lagi setidaknya cokelat itu akan menghalanginya.

"Itu karena kau seenaknya menuduhku" Jongdae mengunyah coklatnya. Tampak tidak terganggu dengan kekacauan yang baru saja dibuatnya

"Aku tidak menuduhmu. Aku hanya bertanya"

"Ya, tapi nada bicaramu itu seolah-olah aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu darimu. Padahal aku hanya berusaha menjagamu saat Yifan hyung tidak ada di sekolah"

"Apa Yifan hyung yang menyuruhmu?" Sehun mulai curiga hyungnya itu menyuruh teman-teman dan anggota timnya mengawasi Sehun selama dirinya tidak masuk ke sekolah. Hyungnya selalu overprotektif pada Sehun.

"Yah, tidak juga. Hanya saja siapa tau kau bercerita pada Yifan hyung dan dia bisa menaikkan jabatanku dalam –" Jongdae spontan menutup mulutnya saat sadar apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Sehun tersenyum pada Jongdae "Jangan menyeringai padaku Sehun! Tidak cocok untukmu"

"Jongdae-ya, kau baru saja memberitahuku kalau ternyata kau hanya bersikap baik padaku untuk mendapatkan posisi penting dalam tim basket sekolah kan? Bagaimana kalau kuberitahu saja pada Yifan hyung?"

"Sehun, kau tega sekali. Tolong bantu aku sekali ini saja" Jongdae memelas pada Sehun "Biarkan aku bermain dalam tim inti"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan basket dan segala urusan tentang itu Jongdae" Sehun terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi Jongdae, seakan-akan dia tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam tim inti

"Aku bercanda" ujar Sehun santai sambil mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dari piringnya "Nanti akan kucoba bicara pada Yifan hyung. Tapi sering-sering traktir aku seperti ini ya Jongdae" Sehun berlari meninggalkan Jongdae. Sudah saatnya dia mencari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya bicara dengan Jongdae cukup untuk merilekskan dirinya yang ketakutan akan Kyungsoo yang marah karena dia pergi bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik ke tepat duduk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, keduanya tampak sibuk dengan gambaran mereka. Tadinya Sehun baru akan berbicara pada Kyungsoo namun malah didahului oleh bel masuk. Akhirnya ia malah terjebak bersama selembar kertas gambar berukuran A3 dan sebuah pensil di tangannya.

Sehun bertaruh jika dirinya adalah Yifan mungkin dia akan senang setengah mati jika sedang dalam kelas kesenian. Sehun heran sendiri kenapa kelas seni di sekolahnya malah mengajarkannya menggambar bukannya seni-seni yang lain.

"Jongin, kau tau tidak kenapa sekolah ini menyuruh kita menggambar seperti anak TK?" Sehun memilih berbicara pada Jongin, mereka kan sebangku. Jika Sehun menghindari Jongin, siapa yang akan dia ajak berbicara di saat pelajaran membosankan seperti ini?

"Untuk menghargai bakat menggambar orang-orang sepertiku di sekolah ini mungkin?" Jongin masih fokus pada gambarnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun asal

Namja berkulit putih itu mencoba memperhatikan gambar Jongin lebih dekat "Untuk apa kau menggambar kota yang sedang diguyur hujan begitu?"

"Kenapa juga kau tidak menggambar di kertasmu Sehun? Waktunya sisa 30 menit dan kertasmu masih putih bersih tidak bernoda" ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas Sehun dengan pensilnya dan dengan sengaja menodai kertas Sehun dengan titik-titik yang dihasilkan oleh ujung pensilnya

"Dan kau baru saja menodainya Jongin" Sehun mengambil penghapusnya dan menggosok-gosok bagian yang dikotori Jongin

"Kenapa kertasmu masih bersih Sehun?" Sehun mendengar suaran Choi saem di sampingnya. Gurunya itu sedang memperhatikan Sehun yang menghapus titik-titik yang dibuat Jongin

"Itu er – tadi um– Jongin. Yah! Jongin mencoret gambar saya dan saya harus memulainya dari awal saem" mendadak ide itu muncul di kepala Sehun. Ide untuk menyalahkan Jongin yang sebenarnya hanya membuat beberapa titik hitam di kertas Sehun

Choi seonsaengnnim hanya menggeleng-geleng lalu menyuruh Jongin agar bertanggung jawab dan membantu Sehun lalu kembali duduk di meja guru lalu memandang anak-anak yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan.

"Kau dengar apa katanya Jongin, bantu aku" Sehun tersenyum puas saat mengetahui setidaknya nilai gambarannya akan diatas tujuh puluh karena Jongin membantunya. Namja di sebelahnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan lagii soal gambarannya. Sehunlah yang menjadi saksi dari gambaran-gambaran indah di buku sketsa Jongin. Ini berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja Sehun berpikiran seperti itu.

"Yah,hanya karena aku membuat titik-titik kecil yang bisa kau hapus bahkan dengan sekali gosokan penghapus Sehun" ujar Jongin. Kali ini tangannya bergerak lebih cepat, telihat ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan gambarannya

"Aku bisa membantumu Sehun" Sehun berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan Jongdae sedang tersenyum manis dengannya.

"Aku mulai curiga dengan segala kebaikanmu Jongdae" Sehun tersenyum pada Jongdae

"Kita kan sudah sepakat tadi Sehun"

"Aku hanya bilang akan mencobanya. Bukan berarti aku menyetujuimu" Sehun menemukan hobi barunya. Mengganggu Jongdae. Padahal biasannya anak itu yang akan menjahili satu kelas tapi dengan rahasianya ada di tangan Sehun, pemuda albino itu jadi sesuka hati bisa mengganggu dan menjahili Jongdae

"Baiklah, kau gambar apa saja yang kau bisa. Aku sudah pasrah" ujar Sehun beberapa menit kemudian dan menyerahkan kertasnya pada Jongdae melalui bawah meja, takut ketahuan gurunya.

"Anak pintar" Jongdae menepuk kepala Sehun riang

"Biar aku saja" Jongin tiba-tiba merebut kertas Sehun dari tangan Jongdae yang masih berada di bawah mejanya

"Yah terserah saja" ujar Jongdae cuek

"Kupikir kau masih ingin melanjutkan gambaranmu Jongin" Sehun melirik gambar Jongin yang sudah selesai "Lanjutkan saja gambaranmu" ujar Sehun lagi, walaupun ia tau gambar Jongin sudah sepenuhnya selesai. Karena tidak ada lagi tempat yang cukup di kertasnya yang sudah digambar sepenuhnya.

"Apa tanganmu tidak lelah menggambar kertas sebesar itu di tambah dengan punyaku?" Sehun menanyai Jongin setelah beberapa menit Jongin mengacuhkannya dan fokus pada gambarannya untuk Sehun

"Biar aku yang melanjutkannya Jongin" Sehun merasa menjadi beban untuk Jongin setelah melihat dahi Jongin mulai berkeringat

"Kalau kau benar-benar merasa bersalah karena menimpakan tugasmu padaku, kau bisa menebusnya dengan menemaniku makan saat pulang sekolah nanti" Jongin berhenti menggambar dan menatap Sehun penuh harap

"Maaf Jongin, kau tau sendiri kan Chanyeol mati-matian bilang aku harus pulang bersamanya. Kalau tidak Yifan hyung akan mengeluarkannya dari tim basket"

"Hyungmu tidak akan seceroboh itu mengeluarkan Chanyeol. Nanti akan kuberitahu Chanyeol, yang penting kau janji dulu akan pergi bersamaku"

"Apa lama? Banyak tugas yang diberikan pada kita dan aku belum mengerjakannya sedikit pun" Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin menolak ajakan Jongin sebenarnya, hanya saja dia masih takut dengan hyungnya yang menjadi pemarah jika Sehun dekat dengan Jongin

"Masih banyak waktu Sehun, lagipula aku kan hanya bilang kita akan pergi makan. Bukan ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Seoul"

Sehun rasa pipinya memanas. Memangnya berapa lama waktu yang akan dia habiskan bersama Jongin hanya untuk makan? Mungkin tidak sampai sejam dan mereka akan langsung pulang. Kenapa ia harus berharap akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Jongin. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh.

"Baiklah, kau bicarakan saja dengan Chanyeol" ujar Sehun cepat-cepat dan menarik kertas gambar Jongin lalu memperhatiakan gambaran Jongin

"Kenapa kau pilih untuk menggambar ini?" tanya Sehun lagi. Pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab Jongin

"Sebentar saat pulang akan turun hujan"

"Tidak mungkin. Langitnya saja tidak berawan"

"Yah, terserah kau saja sebenarnya. Mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas itu alasanku menggambarnya" Jongin menyerahkan kertas Sehun yang sekarang terisi dengan gambarannya

"Woah, terima kasih Jongin. Kurasa aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali" Sehun memandang gambaran Jongin "Setidaknya aku akan dapat nilai yang tinggi"

"Ingat kau harus menepati janjimu Sehun"

"Baiklah. Asal kau juga bisa membujuk Chanyeol" Sehun merapikan alat menggambarnya sambil melirik Jongin yang sedang memperhatikannya

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu" Sehun tidak tahan melihat Jongin yang terus saja memperhatikan gerak-geriknya

"Masih sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel pulang. Aku tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain memperhatikanmu" Jongin masih saja memperhatikan Sehun, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Sehun sendiri berusaha menahan dirinya saat melihat Jongin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu menggambar saja di bukumu"

"Tertinggal di mobil" jawab Jongin cepat

"Cih, pantas saja hari ini kau mau berbicara padaku. Ternyata kau hanya bosan karena bukumu tertinggal"

"Memang biasanya aku mengabaikanmu? Tidak kan?" Jongin tiba-tiba saja menaruh tangannya di sandaran kursi milik Sehun, sehingga jika dilihat sekilas seperti Jongin sedang merangkul Sehun

"Iya! Kau bahkan baru akan menjawab pertanyaanku setelah aku menanyakannya padamu berkali-kali Jongin" Sehun rasa ini saatnya dia protes pada Jongin. Mereka sebangku dan Jongin seharusnya lebih sering berbicara pada Sehun agar dirinya tidak mati kebosanan dalam pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan seperti sekarang ini

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang cocok diantara kita berdua Sehun, jadi aku tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan denganmu"

Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Jongin menyentuh bahunya. Kehangatan merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia baru akan membalas ucapan Jongin saat bel pulang yang ditunggu-tunggu berbunyi. Sehun memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas sambil mendengarkan Choi saem yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengumpulkan gambaran mereka dan mengantarnya ke ruang guru

"Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kalau begitu Jongin. Tidak perlu memulai obrolan karena selalu aku yang mengajakmu bicara" Sehun mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya, menunggu Jongin menjawabnya namun namja itu malah diam dan menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jujur saja, sepertinya kau memang tidak ingin berbicara denganku bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa malah mengajakku makan? Mungkin kita bisa makan bersama lain kali"

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa marah pada Jongin mengingat namja itu tidak pernah sekalipun memperdulikannya sebelum ia memanggil Jongin berkali-kali. Padahal sebelumnya Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan dan mengira Jongin tidak terlalu bisa bergaul, tapi tanpa bisa Sehun kendalikan dirinya malah marah pada Jongin karena itu.

Sehun sudah setengah jalan menuju keluar kelas saat dia ingat harus pulang bersama Chanyeol atau Yifan akan mengamuk. "Chanyeol, aku tunggu di depan. Jangan berlama-lama dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu"

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan heran Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya hanya saja Sehun terlalu malas menanggapi mereka. Emosinya sedang buruk dan niat menjelaskan kenapa dirinya dan Chanyeol bertemu pada Kyungsoo menguap begitu saja. Ini semua karena Jongin. Pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun jangan pulang dulu oke? Tunggu aku dan Kyungsoo mengumpulkan pekerjaan kita"

Sehun benar-benar harus menjauh sebelum Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun selesai mengumpulkan pekerjaan teman sekelasnya dan menemuinya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa-siapa. Sehun hanya ingin pulang kerumah dan tidur. Bila perlu dia akan melampiaskan semuanya pada Yifan. Ini juga salah Yifan karena melarang Sehun mendekati Jongin dan akhirnya Sehun yang kelewat penasaran malah semakin dekat dengan Jongin.

"Chanyeol cepatlah! Kalau tidak aku akan pulang sendiri" teriak Sehun kesal sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas dengan mood yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Gak tau kenapa alurnya jadi kyk gini. Nulis ff ini sambil ngebaca ulang novel harry potter 5. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab kenapa penulisan author jadi berbeda. Itu juga kalo readernya nyadar sih. Kkkk~

Btw, Happy Jongin Day!

Semoga KaiHun makin langgeng dan makin banyak KaiHun moment bertebaran~!

Udah gitu aja. Ppyong~~~


End file.
